Maybe You Should Have Stayed Inside
by quickquotesquills
Summary: Kurt was planning to go inside. Really, he was. And he certainly didn't need Burt to come in at that moment. Based on a conversation between the OT3  Brad, Colfer and Murphy  on Tumblr.  More drabbles, yay!


**Author:** quickquotesquills (Me, duh.)

**Rating:** T

**Word Count:** ~700

**Summary: **Based on a conversation between the OT3 (Brad, Colfer and Murphy) on Tumblr. Kurt was planning to go inside. Really, he was. And he certainly didn't need Burt to come in at that moment.

**Warnings:** Do I really need to tell you? It's Klaine, and if you're opposed to slash I'm not sure why you're here.

**Author's Note: **asdkjlngfd first makeout scene I have ever written. And it's probably really bad, because I am a super lip virgin. Completely going off of other fanfics right now. But drabbles, yay!

* * *

Kurt and Blaine had just gotten back from dinner. Kurt knew he had to be back home and was attempting to get Blaine to drive faster, but it proved impossible because the boy was laughing his ass off in the driver's seat.

"Flannel? Seriously, Kurt?" Blaine laughed.

"Hey-shut up." Kurt said playfully, lightly slapping Blaine's shoulder. "It was a phase." He shuddered. "One I will never go through again."

They sat there silently, not feeling awkward at all and just enjoying each others' company. However, the drive soon ended and Kurt was forced to unbuckle his seatbelt and start getting out. He felt Blaine's eyes on him and heard the key turn in the ignition, turning the engine off.

"Okay...I'll talk to you later, then." Kurt said.

Blaine tilted his head up. "Yep."

They sat there for a couple of seconds, but before he knew it, Kurt was on top of Blaine, kissing the hell out of him. Blaine was knocked backwards in surprise, but responded quickly, twisting a hand into Kurt's hair. Kurt whined in protest, hating to have his hair messed up, but soon retracted that protest as Blaine swiped his tongue across Kurt's lower lip.

"Mmnghh..." Kurt moaned quietly. "Do that again." He straddled Blaine and began to slowly push off the other boy's jacket, his elbow brushing against the steering wheel. But before Blaine had the chance to do it again, a loud noise cut through the quasi-silence.

BEEP!

The pair in the front seat jumped apart, Kurt landing rather awkwardly between the driver and passenger's seats. He clutched his heart. "Holy CRAP!" Blaine laughed a little bit under his breath. "Don't laugh. That was terrifying." His breaths were coming out rather quickly, and more like pants. Blaine squirmed uncomfortably, clearly distracted.

"Yeah. Terrifying." he said, eyes still firmly fixed on Kurt's rapidly rising and falling chest. "Now come here and kiss me again." Kurt giggled and did as he said.

* * *

Burt Hummel was sitting in the kitchen, trying to decide whether to attempt to make dinner or just order a pizza. He figured Kurt would be mad at him if he did order the pizza, but his list of dishes that he could make was pretty much limited to a grilled cheese sandwich. And that was only because Finn had taught him how. So he picked up the phone and started to dial the number.

BEEP!

He jumped. "What even..." He decided to go see what all of the commotion was outside and opened the curtains that revealed the driveway. He was pretty sure that was Blaine's car parked on the road, and he thought he saw a glimpse of movement outside. So he walked outside, Finn and Carole Hudson not far behind him, curious as to what the noise was.

* * *

Kurt shifted his position so that he was more comfortable on top of Blaine, straddling him. He started to place light kisses on Blaine's jawline as the other boy once again twisted his hands into Kurt's hair. However, Kurt took Blaine's hands out of his hair (come on, he had spent an hour on it this morning,) and the other boy propped himself up on his arms. Blaine thought he heard footsteps outside, but decided not to press the issue. There were far more important things to focus on.

Burt walked up to the large black car sitting on the road slowly. He heard soft noises coming from inside the car, and-wait, what? Was that Kurt in there? And Blaine? His eyes widened as he opened the car door to find a flushed Kurt practically sitting on top of Blaine, both of their shirts ruffled and creased. Kurt looked at his father. "H-hi, Dad..." Blaine's eyes were wide open, and he seemed unable to say anything. Carole and Finn walked up beside Burt. Their jaws dropped in surprise.

Carole seemed exceedingly happy for the two boys, trying to hide a smile and look stern at the same time, and failing. Finn, however, was hiding nothing. "Get some, dude!" he exclaimed.

"Finn!" Kurt hissed. Burt still hadn't said anything. He seemed to be processing what had just happened. He quickly shook his head and looked sternly at the two boys, particularly Blaine.

"Boys. Inside. Now."


End file.
